heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of X-Men members
---- The X-Men are a team of mutant superheroes, published in comic books by Marvel Comics. Notation: * Characters in bold are members of the team as of 2013. * A slash (/) between names indicates codenames of one character, in chronological order. Official teams Original X-Men (1963–1970) Later recruits (1975–1999) 2000s recruits Other status X-Men substitute teams New Mutants Graduate X-Men (1986) Muir Island X-Men (1989) Phalanx Invasion X-Men (1994) Mannite Rescue X-Men (1999) Genoshan Assault X-Men (2001) Street Team X-Men (2004) X-Men-In-Training (2006–present) Jean Grey School for Higher Learning New Charles Xavier School for Mutants X-Force (X-Men Strike Team) (2007–present) X-Club/Science Team (2009–2012) The Lights (2010–2012) X-Men splinter teams New Mutants (1982–1991) X-Force (Cable Founded) (1991–2001 and 2012-Present) X-Factor (1986–1998 and 2005–2013) Excalibur (1987–1998, 2001, and 2004–2007) Generation X (1994–2001) X-Corporation (2001–2005) Xavier Institute Students It was stated that there were 182 Xavier Institute students enrolled before M-Day (2006). They are now 26 including X-23 (plus Kid Omega in Beast's lab). The ones who did not show up in New X-Men, vol. 2 #23 (2006) are most likely depowered or even dead (42 died on the bus explosion in New X-Men, vol. 2 #23 2006). New X-Men (2006–2008) Young X-Men (2008–2009) Other student squads (2003–2006) Students with no squad known (2003–2006) Here are the students who were shown but whose squads are not known or who died or left the Institute before joining one. It is likely that some of them were members of squads whose full rosters have not yet been revealed, including the Exemplars, the Excelsiors, the Paladins, Storm's squad, and possibly the Chevaliers. Unofficial/Unsanctioned X-Men The following are teams who have used the name of X-Men without express permission of the official X-Men, sometimes opposed to the X-Men altogether, to announce and/or promote themselves to the public. Cerebro's X-Men (1998) Great Lakes X-Men (2005–2006) Norman Osborn's X-Men (2009–2010) In other media: animated series X-Men Anime (2011) *Cyclops *Wolverine *Storm *Beast *Emma Frost *Armor *Professor X *Jean Grey Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) * Angel * Beast"Hindsight (Part 1)" * Colossus * Cyclops * Emma Frost * Forge"Hindsight (Part 3)" * Iceman * Jean Grey * Nightcrawler * Professor X * Rogue * Shadowcat * Storm * Wolverine ''X-Men Evolution'' (2000–2003) *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Rogue *Wolverine *Nightcrawler *Shadowcat *Storm *Professor X *Beast *Spyke *Gambit *Cannonball *Havok *Sunspot *Magma *X-23 *Boom Boom *Iceman *Angel *Colossus *Berzerker *Jubilee *Multiple Man *Wolfsbane *Forge *Mirage ''X-Men'' (1992 TV series) *Professor X *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Wolverine *Storm *Rogue *Gambit *Jubilee *Beast *Iceman *Polaris *Archangel *Morph X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) *Professor X *Storm *Cyclops *Wolverine *Colossus *Shadowcat *Dazzler *Nightcrawler Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981-1983) *Professor X *Cyclops *Beast *Angel *Jean Grey (as Marvel Girl) *Iceman *Wolverine *Storm *Colossus *Nightcrawler *Shadowcat (as Sprite) *Firestar *Thunderbird Film series *Wolverine *Storm *Iceman *Beast *Colossus *Shadowcat *Nightcrawler *Havok *Banshee *Rogue (presumed depowered) *Professor X (presumed deceased, but really transferred his mind into another body) *Cyclops (presumed deceased) *Darwin (presumed deceased) *Phoenix/Jean Grey (deceased) *Magneto (defected to the Brotherhood) *Pyro (defected to the Brotherhood) *Mystique (defected to the Brotherhood) (presumed loss of mutant powers) *Angel Salvadore (defected to the Brotherhood) Ancillary teams *Alpha Flight - Canadian Superhero Team *Big Hero 6 - Japanese Superhero Team *MI: 13 - British Superhero Team *Shi'ar Imperial Guard - Royal Guard of the Shi'ar Empire *Starjammers - Space Pirate Team - Independent *X-Corps - Mutant Police Squad *X-Statix - Unrelated team of mutants as media superstars. *X-Treme Sanctions Executive (X.S.E.) - United Nations Mutant Law Enforcement Organization Alternate Universe teams *Age of Apocalypse X-Men & Splinter Teams - Astonishing & Amazing X-Men, Factor-X, X-Calibre, New Mutants, X-Ternals, Generation Next, Weapon X, Outcasts *Age of X - Alternate reality team *Exiles - Multiverse/Parallel Dimension Team *JLX - Marvel/DC Team - Amalgam Universe *Mutant X - Alternate Reality Team (Havok) *Ultimate X-Men - Ultimate Marvel Universe *X.S.E. & X.U.E. - Future Timeline Team *X-Men 2099 - Marvel 2099 Universe *X-Nation 2099 - Marvel 2099 Universe *X-Patrol - Marvel/DC Team - Amalgam Universe (X-Force) *X-People - MC2 Universe *X-Treme X-Men - Alternate reality team led by Dazzler Enemies * List of X-Men enemies * List of X-Men enemy teams See also *X-Men *History of the X-Men comics *List of Marvel Comics characters *Marvel Comics *Marvel Universe References X-Men * Category:Lists of X-Men characters Category:Lists